The Encounter
by LoveAkito
Summary: Sasuke arrives on Naruto's doorstep drunk, however this chance encounter sparks something within both naruto and sasuke that they didnt know wat there.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I finally summoned up the courage to make a sasunaru fanfic. Yay! _

_I have been looking for a sudden sexual encounter of both Sasuke and Naruto within Naruto Shippuden Fanfics however I was disappointed in the lack of so I made one myself. So here it is…_

**A Chance Encounter**

_Chapter 1 – The Encounter…_

Naruto's POV

Naruto sat alone in his room thinking about his friend Sasuke. He was exhausted in both mind and body; however he always found time and energy to think about his good friend. He missed him so much. He wanted him back, he wanted team 7 back, and he wanted everything back to how it once was. His apartment was dark, as if unoccupied for some time. It normally was now, although he did have friends who cared for him somehow Naruto always felt alone, ever since Sasuke left, like there was something missing within the village. A missing piece to the puzzle. He eventually decided to take a shower and crawl into bed for his body's sake.

Sasuke's POV

After a somewhat eventful evening I seem to have strayed away from my team and have somehow arrived outside an old friend's apartment. I had arrived subconsciously, however my intentions were also unknown. The place was dark, like the place was empty; I could sense chakra but nothing anywhere near worrying. I decided to go with my intentions and knocked on the door before me.

I was surprised to see in a matter of seconds Naruto before me in only a towel. Mentally I was shocked and a little embarrassed however physically aroused somewhat with an increasing need to feel him close to me. Therefore before I knew it we were both engrossed within a cycle of deep kissing and touching, of course the towel had been discarded of a while back. We both eventually made it to Naruto's bed and the rest is obvious. I remember after falling into a blissful darkness, like nothing mattered, nothing at all except me and Naruto, right now, together alone in this apartment.

Naruto's POV

I can't believe what happened. Sasuke seemed to have this mystical power over me. I was once engulfed in complete exhausted but when Sasuke arrived with seemingly sexual intentions it was like all my energy was regained in an instant. He kissed me. I felt a sudden burst of unexpected happiness and kissed back deeply as we both made our way to my bed in lust. I could taste the alcohol in Sasuke's mouth and smell it all over him but it didn't matter, we were together again. He pushed me onto the bed forcefully and started to remove his clothing also. The lust was clear in his eyes as our eyes met and he climbed upon me.

We made love passionately and dropped next to each other on the bed. All that could be heard was the loud panting being made by both me and Sasuke. I looked over to him; I saw pleasure mixed with exhaustion in his face as he drifted to sleep. I couldn't help but think about how beautiful his features were. It was no wonder girls flocked around him, but he was mine now. He has returned to the village, team 7 will return and I will b in heaven. I repeated this to myself as I too drifted off into a blissful content sleep.

_Disclaimer: Now my first intention was for this to be a one-shot, however I do have ideas to extend the story into a further romance. But I will only do it if it is wanted otherwise I shall move onto another story, hehe._

_Hope u enjoyed and thank you for reading_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

_Disclaimer: Okies firstly I wanna say, that a lot of people bug me for longer chapters, however unless I get REALLY into the chapter they will remain pretty short, when I write or read fanfics they annoy me when thy go into too much detail about the environment and things when all you want is the action (especially with yaoi hehe) therefore a lot of my chapters will remain pretty short and to the point. I just wanted to explain first. thnx_

**A Chance Encounter**

_Chapter 2 – Shock_

Sasuke blissfully slept cuddled within the bright orange duvet warm and content. He slowly woke up to the smell of cooking. He slowly opened his eyes to see a room he didn't recognise. He blinked for a few seconds until his memory woke up and flashed the night throughout his head in a matter of seconds. His eyes went wide as he also realised he was naked in Naruto's bed. He picked his clothes up on the floor and tried to leave quietly until he heard Naruto

"You're awake!" Naruto shouted happily. Sasuke climbed back into bed pulling the sheets over himself while blushing faintly. Naruto noticed and giggled

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun I saw enough last night". Sasuke's eyes glued to the floor in slight shame that he left himself get carried away last night. Naruto soon returned with a plate of hot food in his hands and placed it in front of Sauske in bed. He smiled and returned back to the kitchen.

Sasuke looked at the food and decided it was worth eating. Naruto was never a cook but it seems like he had changed a little. Naruto returned with food for himself and returned to the bed through the mess on the floor. Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I see your apartment has not changed" he commented.

"Yes I has, can't you see silly Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto giggled

"I cleaned it once and then messed it up again, this is a new mess" Naruto smiled innocently. Sasuke let it pass and raised his brow

"What's the occasion that you cook?" he asked while chomping down on some food.

"Your return silly" Naruto smiled happily.

Sasuke chocked on the food and breathed heavily closing his eyes

"Naruto, I never said I was returning" he explained. Naruto jumped out of bed

"But…we…I…everyone…" he continued in distress. Sasuke sighed and got changed

"Naruto I'm leaving" he moaned and walked towards the door. Naruto jumped out of bed and blocked Sasuke's path.

"NO, YOUR NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN!" he yelled in tears. Sasuke stepped back in shock and then frowned.

"You can't keep me here Naruto, I'm not a pet" he moaned and tried to force his way through. Naruto fell on his knees in tears

"But I love you" he mumbled "everyone loves you, why do you continue to hurt us?" he sobbed. Sasuke sighed and remained silent looking down on Naruto. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes

"Please stop hurting us" he begged. Sasuke felt a lump in his throat, but held it back. He pushed Naruto aside before he himself too cried. Naruto chased him down the apartment steps begging

"Sasuke please" he sobbed "don't leave me again…" Sasuke pulled up a sheet he used to conceal his identity in public so only his face can be seen, he took one last look at Naruto crying

"Sasuke don't go!" he begged and Sasuke left quickly. Naruto leaned over the bars reaching out to Sasuke in tears

"Please…I love you"

_Disclaimer: That's it for now folks, this will be a romance as you can tell hehe. I Will try my best for this story. Thnx 4 reading _


End file.
